Pokemon: First Strike
by NOCTOWL
Summary: When T.k the POkemon trainer from Greenville goes to the Digital world what will happen?
1. Default Chapter

Pokemon: First Strike  
By: Nockowl  
  
The 4 young trainers of Greenville were all waiting for their moments to get their Pokemon. Professor Gene came out and he picked up 4 Poke-balls and 4 poke-dex. He put one Poke-ball and one poke-dex and called up the first child. "James please come up to get your Pokemon" He yelled out. James went up to the Professor and got his Pokemon and his Poke-dex. James ran to his mother and open up the poke-ball and he got a Pidgey. The Professor called up the next Child "Amanda please come up next" She ran up to the Professor and got her poke-ball and Poke-dex. She ran off the stage and Went to her Grandmother, she opened her poke-ball and found a Staru. The Professor called up the next child " Sarah please come up to the stage". The Young girl ran up to the stage and found that the professor gave her a piece of paper too. She ran off the stage to her Father. She opened her Poke-ball and found a Bulbasaur. The Last Child, The Youngest of them all was named T.k. No one knew his real name but his parents that died in a terrible car accident. He got his Poke- ball and his Poke-dex and walked quietly off the set. He went over to a open corner and then opened his poke-ball. It was an Abra. T.k liked Abra a lot.   
Few minutes later T.k was ready to go for his Pokemon travel. The Professor told him to contact him whenever he got lonely. He saw his rivals say goodbye to their families and friends. T.k waved good-bye to the Professor and then the Professor waved back. He then Said " Abra return!" a red light hit Abra and then captured him. T.k turned around and began to run towards the forest. While T.k was running towards the Forest a little Pidgey ran in front of him.   
"Wow a Pidgey a good addition to my collection." T.k said. "Abra Go!" Abra Appeared in front of Abra and then Pidgey saw that Abra wanted to fight it. Abra was at a low level and Pidgey was too. So that meant they didn't know that many attacks. "Abra Teleport" Abra vanished and then de-vanished into another place. Pidgey flew up high and then used sand -attack against Abra. " Abra use Swift". Tiny little star came from him and then hit Pidgey. Pidgey was badly hurt, this was a perfect time to capture Pidgey and he pulled out a Poke-ball and threw it at Pidgey. The Poke-ball began to turn around and around. Then T.k had found out he had caught his first Pokemon. "Yes Abra we caught our first Pokemon. That's mean we can fight in the first Pokemon Gym." Abra shock his head and then returned into his poke-ball.  
Along the way thought the forest T.k came upon a trainer who was looking for a Battle. The kid ran up to T.k and said, "Are you a Pokemon Trainer". T.k replied" Yeah you want to fight" The Kid replied "Yeah two on two Pokemon match no time limit. Let the Battle Begin. Go Staru". T.k yelled out " That should be easy, GO ABRA". The Two Pokemon looked at each other and then the child said " Staru use your water gun attack." T.k yelled out " Abra use your Teleport, then use swift". Abra Vanished and then appeared behind Staru and He then used his Swift attack and Hit Staru knocking him out. The Child called back Staru "Staru return. Go Ghastly. Abra's weak against Ghost Pokemon.". T.k then used swift against Ghastly and did nothing. " Ghastly use your Night shade attack and then Dream eater".  
Abra fell down after the attack and T.k yelled out " Return Abra go Pidgey.". The Bird Pokemon Was weak from the last Pokemon battle from Abra. Pidgey then tried to stand up but fell over and fell asleep. The Child then raised his hands in victory and then was so happy he called out " I'm the winner and your not Loser." The Child then took off her hood and then T.k found out it was a girl who he was battling. T.k then told the girl how she put up a good fight. The girl did too.   
She then turned around and then ran away. T.k then stood in Quiet. T.k stood all by himself and then returning to his journey he started on his way down the path. T.k passed all different types of Pokemon fighting them all. He lost to most of them but also won against a few. But they were all Pidgey's. A Rattata came out of the bushes and stopped T.k. T.k held up a Poke-ball and threw it at Rattata because he knew how weak his other Pokemon were. Just by luck the Poke-ball caught him and then he sent Rattata out to meet his new family, Abra and Pidgey made friends with Rattata so fast T.k mind was confused with all the Pokemon words.   
T.k was now happy that he had three Pokemon, he thought to himself. If he evered met that girl again he will Fight as hard as he could. Then he come out of the Forest and saw a town. A large town. The Town of Pewter City. The First part if his Pokemon Journey. The Pokemon Gym of Rock was here. He new that if he wanted to beat Brock the Pokemon Gym leader he would have to get Pokemon with water attack. The First thing to do was to heal all of his Pokemon and then when that was happening he would have to go out and find a few water Pokemon and then fight the Gym leader Brock for a Boulder Badge.   
He spotted a Pokemon Center and he ran to it he dropped off the Pokemon he had and Nurse Joy told him that he would have to come back in two hours because the Center was all packed up right now. T.k told him what he was going to do. Then Nurse Joy told him something "We'll we had three Pokemon Trainers come to me and give me three Pokemon a Water a Fire and A Grass. If you want then I'm willing to give them to you for $20.00." T.k then put the money on the table and told her "I'll take them Nurse Joy thank you I need all the help I can" She handed the three poke-balls too T.k.   
T.k went out of the Pokemon center and tried to find a telephone to call Professor Gene. He went to the closest Pokemon Mart and found a Telephone. He Pick ups the phone and then called Professor Gene. He dialed 765-3666. The Phone rang and then Professor Gene picked up the phone. "Oh T.k how's your Pokemon Journey going? How many Pokemon Have you Caught?"  
"Well Professor I caught 2 Pokemon and Nurse Joy of Pewter City allowed me to buy three Pokemon off of her for $20.00. They all are great."  
"Wow you caught two Pokemon and three you bought. You are away ahead of James Sarah and Amanda. Oh and since you are in Pewter city you might run into Amanda, she just caught a Ghastly and she just fought a Abra and a Pidgey."  
"She Did I just fought a Ghastly and a Staru" T.k announced.  
"Oh so I hope you have a good trip and I hope to see you on the next few months. " Professor Gene said and hanging up the phone.  
T.k looked at the clock on the wall and saw that two hours had passed since the time he gave Nurse Joy the three Pokemon of his. He then ran out side it was dark out so he threw out his Fire Pokemon that he Bought. It was a Charmander it lit up the way to the Pokemon Center.  
When he arrived at the Pokemon center he picked up the three Pokemon and ran to the Pokemon Gym and opened the doors and saw that Brock was battling some other Pokemon trainer. He was on his last Pokemon and then he threw out a Onix. Brock was ready. The Trainer was James from Greenville. James was using a Rattata. Onix was told to use rock slid and then knocking out Rattata.  
T.k then ran up to the Battling platform and yelled out "Gym leader Brock I challenge you to a two on two Pokemon battle."  
Brock said, " I accept you challenge and If I win you must never come here again."  
T.k nodded an replied " Like I'll lose. Now Go water Type Pokemon" The Water Type Pokemon was Squrital and it looked like it was at a high level too.   
"Go Onix use you bind attack." Brock yelled at his Pokemon. Onix tried to attack Squrital but it was too fast for him.  
"Squrital use you Hydro Pump now," T.k yelled out loud. As Squrital was doing that Squrital then began to glow yellow and turn into a different Pokemon. "Squrital evolved into Wartortle" The attack that Wartortle did almost destroyed Onix but it was hurt bad.   
"No Onix use your harden attack and then Body slam attack." Brock yelled at Onix the attack hit Wartortle and did major Damage to him.   
Wartortle was unable to fight anymore but it was not going to loose. T.k picked up his Poke-ball and then threw it at Wartortle but Wartortle jumped out of the way. Then Wartortle jumped up at Onix and Onix used his tail to hit him away. Wartortle then was almost dead. T.k called him back and then it worked this time. " GO ABRA" T.k yelled out.   
"Abra HA, Onix you now what to do." Onix tried to use his Bind attack but T.k yelled out "Abra Use Teleport then Swift."  
Abra went and used his Teleport attack and then when he showed up again he used his swift attack that almost destroyed Onix.  
"Onix Return, Go Geodude" Brock threw his Poke-ball out and then Called back Onix.   
"Abra use your Metronome attack" T.k told Abra. Abra began to use Metronome " ABRA-ABRA-ABRA" The whole gym filled up with light and Abra use Hyper beam fainting Geodude and turning the gym into dust.  
T.k then had won his first Gym, and he also won a new Pokemon Wartortle. In the Morning T.k then Began to start on his Journey to the Pokemon Gym In Cerulean Gym where he would win his second Gym .He told Abra to come out, he would allow him to follow him without him in his-poke-ball. Abra and T.k were on their way to the Pokemon forest when someone called up from behind him "Hey T.k wait up you forgot something".   
T.k and Abra both turned around and saw that Brock was following them with a little tiny badge in one hand and a Back pack in the other. "What do you want Brock?"  
"You forgot to get you Bluder Badge that allows you into the Pokemon League." Brock told T.k about and then Brock told T.k something else " I liked how you fought back in my now destroyed gym, I was wondering umm how do I put this??" T.k then shouted it out for him " If you want to follow me because your gym is now destroyed sure I might need some company to help me get some more Pokemon and you can tell me all about the Pokemon system and how it works Ok?"  
Brock yelled out ok then " Then we are on are way to the next gym.  
T.k then yelled out "Yes we are on to the next Gym"  
On the way to the gym Brock and T.k saw a Pokemon that only Brock had seen before, it was a Butterfree, T.k then sent out Charmander and Yelled out " Charmander use you ember attack to weaken it." Charmander then used it's Ember attack and made Butterfree falling to the ground. "Poke-ball go" T.k yelled out loud. The Poke-ball hit Butterfree and Captured it. T.k then Picked up the Poke-ball and it then vanished.   
"Butterfree where did it go Brock" T.k was worried about where his Butterfree went and He saw Brock looking at him.  
  
  
WHERE DID T.K'S POKE-BALL GO AND WHY DOES BROCK WANT TO FOLLOW T.K FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON POKEMON FRIST STRIKE.  



	2. Pokemon First Strike

Pokemon: First Strike  
By: Nockowl  
  
Chapter 2  
"Where did Butterfree go?" T.k looking everywhere but could not find him. "Butterfree Oh Butterfree"   
"Butterfree isn't here he went back to the place where you got you Poke-dex" Brock told T.k while he was standing beside T.k's Charmander. Brock went over to T.k and then T.k got up.   
The two then tried to find a phone to see if Professor Gene had T.k's Butterfree. They searched and searched but still no phone. T.k and Brock then gave up and then settled down for the night. T.k rolled out his sleeping bag that he had got from Professor Gene and Brock rolled out his too, that he brought from his gym. They laid down around a fire that Charmander had made from his tail. The two looked up in the sky and saw that the stars were out and they were bright.   
T.k rolled over and looked at Brock and asked him " Brock did you ever know your Parents?"  
Brock replied T.k in a soft voice " Yeah but not my dad he left our family when I was just 5 and left me and my younger brother and sisters all alone in the gym. All he left was two Pokemon Geodude and Onix."  
"Wow I never knew my parents they died in a car accident when I was 1" He Told Brock. "So what's the Next Gym that we go to. What does the gym leader use?"  
"The Next gym is a Water Gym, The name of the Gym leader is Misty she uses her Staru and Starmie" Brock told T.k.   
"Thanks Brock" T.k then rolled back over and went straight to bed. So did Brock. The Two went to bed and in the Morning they woke up. T.k was dressed and Brock was too. They put out the Fire and they rolled up their Sleeping bags.   
Brock and T.k headed off to the Next gym, when out of no where a Venonat, Popped out of the Bushes and so did the Girl that T.k fought in the First forest that they meet in. T.k was surprised at the Pokemon that she had caught " Hey I know you you're the kid I fought in Pewter Forest Want to go for another round." The Girl then Picked up one of her poke-balls and waited for T.k to Reply.   
T.k then yelled out " Sure you're on?" T.k picked up one of his Poke-balls and waited for the girl to through her poke-ball, then she did.  
"Three on three Pokemon Battle everything goes. Now go Staru Water Gun attack." The Girl yelled out.  
"Go Grass type Pokemon" The Poke-ball then appeared and Out popped a Bulbasaur. "Cool a Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur use your Razor Leaf attack now." Bulbasaur attack got deflected by Staru's Attack, The two attacks missed each Pokemon.   
"Staru use you double edge attack now"   
"Bulbasaur use Vine whip to restrain Staru and then use your leach seed"   
2 vines from Bulbasaur's back popped out and then grabbed Staru, The Attack stopped Staru's Double Edge attack. Then a Seed from Bulbasaur's Back popped up and flew on Staru. The Seed covered Staru and drained his powers. Bulbasaur was recharged.  
"Bulbasaur way to go" T.k jumped up and shouted with all his might.   
The Girl then recalled her Pokemon " Staru return go Ghastly., You can defeat any Pokemon that challenges you"   
"That's what you think Return Bulbasaur go Wartortle." T.k threw Wartortle's Poke-ball out and then threw Bulbasaur's on his.  
"A Wartortle how cute I never saw a cuter Pokemon in my life, Go ghastly use your Night shade" The Girl yelled out to ghastly.  
"Wartortle use your Skull Bash attack and then Counter attack it with bubblebeam." T.k yelled out at Wartortle. Wartortle used his Skull Bash and Went right threw ghastly and then he used his Bubblebeam and Hit him.  
"Ghastly now use your Nightshade" The Girl yelled out   
"Wartortle watch out for Ghastly Nightshade attack" T.k yelled at Wartortle.  
The Two Pokemon went on and on. The two Pokemon got so weak they both fell over, and they both fainted. " You think you might of won but wait until you see my most powerful Pokemon ever! Go Beedrill" The girl yelled at T.k  
"HA that's all you have go Charmander!" T.k raised his voice and threw the Poke-ball that had Charmander in it. "Charmander use you Fire Spin attack to attack Beedrill."   
"Beedrill use your Fury swipes attack to hit Charmander" The Girl Said.  
The Fire Attack that Charmander used almost burnt Beedrill. Beedrill fell down and then passed out. Brock ran over to the to T.k and he held up T.k right arm declaring him the victor of this Battle. Charmander ran over to his trainer in happiness and then began to glow a bright yellow color just like Squrital did when he evolved into Wartortle. "Charmander your evolving into Charmeleon, wow that's so cool. You must have been at a big stage to do that." T.k shouted.  
"Char-Meleon, Char-Char" Charmeleon yelled out loud.  
"T.k we better start going to the next gym because it'll be night before we get there" Brock looking at T.k then picking up there stuff to get ready.  
T.k replied in happiness " Sure what ever I can defeat anyone now I'm the Best. Abra and I are going to the Pokemon league. Now Return Charmeleon."   
The Girl ran away and headed towards the darkest part of the Forest and Brock and T.k kept walking towards the next Gym. Where T.k would Fight Misty the Water Pokemon Gym leader. The way to the Pokemon gym and next town T.k ran into many of his rivals like James and Sarah, but still no Amanda.   
Brock feed his Pokemon and T.k's also. Brock knew how to feed all of the Pokemon, because he wanted to become a Pokemon Breeder. Brock had a dream he wanted to finish, His Mother always told him if you want something in live you have to go and get it all by your self.  
Then Brock stumble over a Tail, The tail was Bright red and had 5 parts to it, The Pokemon came out and out Popped a Vulpix. Vulpix was a Fire type Pokemon, But Brock thought it would look good if he caught it and care for it. He challenged it to a Battle. Vulpix agreed to battle Brock.  
The Battle began, Brock sent out Geodude. "Geodude use your Rock Slide and Don't try to hurt it.". "Geo-dude" Geodude replied to Brock and then Vulpix used his Fire Blast attack, It almost brunt Brock and T.k, but Abra used Teleport to Teleport them away from the danger. The Attack hit Geodude but did nothing to him, Then Geodude use Rockslide and Hit Vulpix, almost knocking it out cold. Then Brock Threw a Poke-ball at Vulpix and Captured.   
Brock was happy that he had captured a Vulpix he always wanted one. The two looked at Vulpix for a Moment and then started back on their Journey, Brock held up the Poke-ball that had Vulpix in it. Brock was Amazed that he had captured a Pokemon in just one day.  
While T.k wasn't looking he had ran into a Sign and then Fell backwards into a Puddle of Mud. T.k was now all dirty and he Had mud in his eyes and then he got up and saw the sign that he had ran into. It said "YOU ARE NOW ENTERING CERULEAN CITY THE CITY OF THE WATER SISTER"  
"I've heard of the Water sisters before but I never knew they came from the Cerulean City." T.k told Brock in amazement " Maybe they'll put on a show for us."  
Brock then looked at T.k and told him " The Cerulean City Sisters are great they are in charge of the Cerulean City Gym."   
"Then We better Get going or they'll close" T.k and Abra started to run towards the City and Look for the Gym.  
Brock walked behind them and looked at the Beautiful Scenery. He saw a Large Group of Pokemon behind him and too the Side of him a pond it was full with Water Pokemon and Grass Pokemon drinking out of it. The Grass Pokemon were Drinking it.  
T.k had just arrived into town and then a Police officer stopped him, "Ah is there a Problem miss." T.k was worried about what he had done.  
"Yes you can, Are you a Pokemon Trainer." Officer Jenny Replied to Him  
"Yes I am Officer Why do you ask?" T.k wondered   
"We'll there has been report of certain Pokemon Disappearing in the Night, and They always happen to be Water, Fire and Grass Pokemon that's all. We have sent out a Report to all Pokemon Trainers from each town to stay away from here unless you don't have Water Fire and Grass Pokemon" Officer Jenny Told T.k.  
"It's Ok Officer Jenny I don't have any Water, Fire or Grass Pokemon here I just have This Abra and A Pidgey and a Rattata" and my friend has a Geodude and a Onix. Ok, Oh by the Way do you know where the Cerulean City Gym is?" T.k Trying to Cover up that he Has Bulbasaur Charmeleon and Wartortle.   
"Yeah you take a Right at Gym street and you look straight ahead and you'll see the Cerulean City Gym. Now Move along, Move along." Officer Jenny said.  
T.k then started to run towards Gym Street and the Gym. Every street was named after something in the City. The Only street T.k couldn't find was Gym street.   
Then a Gentile tap on T.k's right shoulder asked T.k if he needed any help " Ah Are you Looking for Something"   
T.k then turned around and looked at the Girl, it was a Beautiful girl that had red hair and Blue Eyes, T,k was speechless. He could say anything but " YES"  
" Ok then what?" The Girl said to T.k as he was blushing.   
" Ah where is The Gym in this Town. Oh yeah My name is T.k what's Yours?"  
"My name is Misty and I'm the Gym Leader Here Why do you ask?" Misty Replied to Tk  
" I Challenge you to a Two on two Battle for a Cascade Badge" T.k told Misty as T.k is beginning to rage up.  
" You Challenge is accepted we have to go out of town or we'll be thrown in Jail!" Misty told T.k as she started to walk out of the town.  
"Ok then" As T.k followed her  
Outside of the town where Brock was T.k and Misty began to have there tow On two Pokemon Battle. T.k was choosing what Pokemon to choose to defeat Misty with. Misty had here two Pokemon ready and all she was waiting for was T.k to get ready. As T.k stood up the Ground Began to shack No one was close to them but Brock.   
"What is That?" Misty yelled over the Noise.  
" What ever it is the Ground Look at it the Grounds Opening up" T.k yelled over the Noise too.  
"Brock watch out the ground." Misty yelled at Brock but it was too late the Ground had Swolled up Brock .  
"Misty we have to go after Brock!" T.k yelled at Misty  
" I agree with you T.k, we'll jump on the count of three, ONE" Misty tried to scream  
"Two" T.k Screamed out loud  
"Three" Misty yelled out loud.   
The Two jumped into the Ground and the Ground above them closed up above them. They fell down and down, T.k spotted Brock and so did Misty. They Dove as fast as they could down. They fell out of a whole out of the Bottom and They landed on top of a Tree. Bock landed in the Middle of the tree, Misty Landed on the bottom of the tree and T.k landed right on top of the tree.  
"WHERE ARE WE BROCK?" T.k yelled down at T.k  
"How should I now!" Brock yelled up at T.k  
"Where ever we are let's just get down from the tree first so we can see where we are." Misty shouted up at Both T.k and Brock.  
  
  
Where did the Three Go to? And will T.k and Misty ever finish their Battle for the Cascade Badge Find out next time on Pokemon First Strike?   



	3. Pokemon First Strike

Pokemon: First Strike  
By: Nockowl  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The three were in the tree for along time wondering how to get down. Abra then used Teleport to Teleport All of them from the tree to the Ground safely. The Three were all on the ground, thanks too Abra. T.k looked at Abra and thanked him for the help. Abra then jumped up onto T.k and sat on his shoulder.   
Brock and Misty looked at T.k and Abra and thanked them both. T.k looked back up at the tree and wondered where they were. The place looked very familiarly to T.k, Brock and Misty but none of them knew where they were exactly. T.k yelled out loud " Anyone here!"  
The loud sound shock the tree's and dozens of little tiny flying things came out of the trees. T.k looked at all of them. T.k Used his Poke-dex to find out what they were. The Strange creatures that flew out of the bushes Misty, Brock and T.k had no idea what they were.  
Then Abra smelled something, Abra looked over his shoulder and there stood a girl with a staff about to hit Abra. Abra Jumped out of the way and the staff hit T.k's Shoulder. T.k went down with a thump. He turned around and Saw a girl with a Bizarre looking dress on.  
"Who are you?" T.k asked the girl  
"First Off who are you and how did you get here" The Girl replied to T.k rudely  
" My name is T.k and these are my friends Misty" Pointing at Misty and then continuing " and Brock" Pointing at Brock " and Who are you coming up on me and Hitting me like that."  
"My name is Sakura and I'm so sorry about hitting you like that but that creature on your shoulder looked like a Clow Card creature" Sakura told T.k  
" What's a Clow Card?" Brock asked Sakura  
" Oh! A Clow card is a card with super powers!" Sakura replied to Brock.  
" But that was a Pokemon!" Misty told Sakura  
" A PO-KE-MON!" Looking at Misty and Brock  
" Yeah a Pokemon! They are little creatures that help you battle and you become their friends. You should now. We are in the Pokemon world!" T.k told Sakura  
"Pokemon world. Sorry to burst your bubble but we aren't in the Pokemon world but the Real world." Sakura Trying to Tell T.k comely.  
The four of them went on talking for awhile and then Sakura saw a strange figure in the corner of her right eye. And yelled out " Duck"  
The four of them jumped down on the ground and hit a few twigs. T.k looked at Sakura and Asked what that was all about. Sakura was already gone. T.k looked up and saw that Sakura was chasing a strange looking elf. But the Elf's bottom half was all gone. It was all mist.  
"Windy Release and dispel" She yelled out, while thronging up a little card and hit it with her wand.  
" What is that thing?" T.k asked Brock  
" I have no idea T.k but what ever it is it looks cool!" Brock told T.k  
"Can't you both see it must be what She was talking about! It must be a Clow Card" Misty Told The Two boys. While watching Sakura Battle the Misty thing.   
Just then The Windy card started to twirl herself around the mist and then Sakura ran up to the Two Creatures and Yelled out, "Return to your power confined The Mist!"  
Then Sakura Brought down her Wand abound the Creatures head and then hit it. The Mist Card then combine together and Became a Card and so did the Windy Card. Then Sakura went over to the Three Trainers laying in the grass. And helped them up.   
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....... 


End file.
